This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Simultaneous soft and hard tissue imaging would be ideal for assessing various pathological conditions in dentistry, but is currently unavailable. The goal of this project is to apply the novel high-resolution MRI technique, called SWeep Imaging with Fourier Transform (SWIFT), to image teeth both in vitro and in vivo. We plan to assess SWIFT's ability to visualize dental tissues and to compare the SWIFT technique with other imaging modalities and histologic sectioning.